Transformers: Revolution
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: When a young Optimus Major appears in the Decepticon Army, he rises through the ranks quickly. He has the spark of long defeated Autobots, which poses a problem for the mech. Will he follow his spark, or bend to the will of the Decepticons?
1. Prologue

**Summary: When a young Optimus Major appears in the Decepticon Army, he rises through the ranks quickly. He has the spark of long defeated Autobots, which poses a problem. Will he follow his spark, or bend to the will of the Decepticons?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. All rights of them go to Hasbro. I only own my OC's (Stalk, Strike, Skidplate, etc.)**

**Author's note: Welcome everyone! I had this idea and just had to write it. It should be interesting, but I hope you enjoy it. It takes place in an alternate universe, but a bit different than others. Optimus and the other main Autobots weren't made yet, so the Decepticons took over Cybertron with ease. Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus are the only Autobot survivors of the short Decepticon-Autobot war. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The war was over before it had started. Megatron was ruthless and swift, and took no prisoners. The Autobots didn't stand a chance.

First he went for Sentinel Prime. Megatron walked up to the palace door, shot it open, and strode right in. Then he walked up to Sentinel and ripped out his spark with his bare hands. Our leader fell, and so did our last hope of winning.

Ultra Magnus and I, Alpha Trion, were holed up in the Hall of Records when Megatron burst in on us. He came in and told us that every other Autobot was dead, and that we were the only ones left. That's probably why he took pity on us. That and he asked us if we wanted to die. Neither if us did, so he took us prisoner. I lied, he only took two prisoners.

Ultra Magnus served Megatron for a few stellar cycles, and then he was chained up in the bowels of Kaon, only given enough energon to survive. I've only seen him twice, and each time he looked worse than the last. His paintjob was scuffed and dirty, and his optics didn't have the sparkle they used to. He was gouged up everywhere where the cons had decided to use him to test their weapons.

I, Alpha Trion, faired little better. I was made the librarian of a huge library on the outskirts of Kaon. The only problem, I needed to organize everything, and no one ever came. I was under constant watch, a prisoner of sorts. Maybe one day, I can raise an army of new Autobots to fight back. Until then, I wait.

* * *

"And that concludes our lesson for today, class. The terrible Autobots were finally brought down by our glorious leader, Czar Megatron. Now, any questions?" Knockout asked, looking around at his pupils. A red and white mech raised his hand, and Knockout turned to him, "Yes, Ratchet?"

"Were the Autobots really so terrible?" he asked. There was collective gasp from the class, and Knockout narrowed his optics.

"See me after class, Ratchet. The rest of you are dismissed." The class got up and left, while Ratchet stayed at his seat.

Knockout came up to him, "Ratchet, you know a question like that is enough to get you expelled."

Ratchet hung his head, "I know, sir."

Knockout pondered for a moment, "Well, you are my star pupil, so I'll let it slide. Just don't do it again. If it's something your reading, don't read it anymore. Do you understand?"

Ratchet looked him straight in the eye, "Yes sir."

"Excellent. Don't worry; tomorrow we'll start on some medical stuff. Decepticon history is just a requirement this year."

"Understood. I'll never do it again," Ratchet promised.

"Perfect," Knockout smiled. "Now run along. Have some fun." Ratchet raced out the door, and Knockout watched him go with pride in his spark. Everyone went through one of those phases, it would be pounded out of him soon enough.

* * *

"Get your sorry crankcases into gear!" Dirge roared. Optimus hurried into the line, making sure everything was in order. Dirge seemed pleased, since he didn't make them do shifters.

Dirge paced back and forth in front of them, a slight smile on his face. "Now, I've been training with all of you since the beginning. You have all gone through the Beginning and Intermediate Academies, and now you've made it here. Many of your comrades have dropped out or been expelled before this, but you have all made it to the Advanced Decepticon Academy. From now on, all of you have earned the rank of Minor, and shall be addressed as such," his smile widened. "I hope some of you will make it to the Elite Academy and beyond. Congratulations at your first day of the Advanced Academy, troops!" Everyone cheered. Optimus felt pride in having earned the rank of Minor.

"You are all free to do as you please until tomorrow," Dirge said. "Dismissed!" The troops ran out in single file, with Optimus Minor at the head. As soon as they got out of the training grounds, they split off and went in separate directions.

Optimus transformed and began to drive around aimlessly. He really had nothing to do for a while. Maybe he'd go see Thundercracker later.

As Optimus cruised along the outskirts of Kaon, he saw a large, dark building he had never noticed before. On the front it read: _The Library of Ages_. Optimus hadn't been to many libraries, so this might be interesting. He braked and turned sharply, heading for the darkened building.

Optimus transformed and approached the door. He made his way inside, and stared. The library was enormous and cloaked in shadow. It was so big that you could wander around for megacycles and never find your way out. Optimus was trying to look at everything, and then suddenly came face to face with a Cybertronian. It was a mech, and he was very old; old enough that you could see rust on the edges of his armor plating.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a voice like a shaver.

Optimus was so startled that he couldn't talk for a moment. Finally, he got out, "Who are you?"

"I am Alpha Trion," the old mech answered, "the librarian. May I help you?"

"Just browsing," Optimus began to edge away from the creepy mech. "Are you the only one here?" Alpha Trion jerked his thumb behind him and moved away. Optimus saw a gathering area filled with tables and chairs, and spotted a lone white and red con studying something in front of him.

Optimus came up to the mech and gave a gentle cough. The mech started and turned to him. "Who are you?" the mech said critically.

"Optimus Minor," Optimus replied, extending his hand. "And you are-?"

"Ratchet," the mech replied, shaking Optimus' outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you," Optimus told Ratchet as he made his way around the table to sit opposite the mech.

"Likewise," Ratchet replied. "So, you're a Minor, eh?"

"Just promoted today," Optimus said proudly.

"Congrats."

"I haven't really seen you around. Are you-?"

"Part of the Medic Academy. You wouldn't know me."

"Oh."

They sat in awkward silence for a while, and Ratchet seemed to be thinking over something. Finally, he said, "Do you really think the Autobots were evil?"

Optimus knew he should report the mech, but that same question had been nagging at him for a while as well. He pondered it for a moment, "I'm not sure. They are our enemies."

"Were," Ratchet corrected. "There aren't any left. Don't you pay attention in history?"

Optimus brushed off the question. Instead, he said, "It's the Elite Guard's job, Ratch."

"Only my friends call me Ratch."

Optimus leaned forward, "Can't we be friends?"

Ratchet shrugged, "Sure. We won't see each other much, though."

Alpha Trion had been listening to every word. "Optimus," he said, "Ratchet's a good con. He comes here often, so you can get to know each other that way."

"Maybe…" Optimus mused.

Alpha Trion disappeared into the shelves of records and came back a few clicks later. He laid a bunch of records on the table and smiled at the two, "These are some very interesting reading. You should try it."

Optimus and Ratchet shrugged, grabbing and looking at some of the records. Then, they got comfortable and began to scroll through them. Thundercracker would have to wait.


	2. Ch 1: Library of Secrets

**Here's the first chapter of my new story! I really hope you enjoy this, so please comment and review. It does start out a little slow, but I'm trying to introduce the setting and characters a little. I promise it will pick up later! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Library of Secrets**

"Troops, welcome to your first day as Elite members of the guard," Dirge announced. "I'm very proud of you all. Today, you begin your lives as Elite Guard members, and you can work your way up from here. I'll still be your teacher for a while, though, and will show you the finer details of being a Decepticon." A genuine smile was on Dirge's face. You didn't see that very often. Optimus had to smile himself.

"From now on, you all have earned the name of Major," everyone puffed out their chests. "Not many make it here, but the ones that do are the best of the best." Dirge stopped in front of Optimus. "But before I go on, I'm going to hand it over to Shockwave. He's brought your signature weapons and a new symbol for you to wear."

Out of the side door stepped a large purple con, and behind him a smaller red con with weapons in his arms. Optimus Major gave the slightest of smiles when he recognized Shockwave and Perceptor. "Congratulations everyone," Shockwave began. "There are some very special things we give to Elite Guard members. These," he gestured to the weapons in Perceptor's arms, "are your signature weapons. I talked a long time with Dirge about each one of you, and came up with what I thought would fit you."

Excitement welled up in Optimus' spark. There was five 'cons left in Optimus' class, and he was in the very middle of them, shoulder to shoulder with Cyclonus and Ramjet. Shockwave went right down the line, and Optimus tried to catch Perceptor's optics before he was up. Perceptor gave him a slight smile ad shifted the weapons in his arms.

Finally, Shockwave reached Optimus. Shockwave looked him up and down. "You were a difficult one," he stated, "but I think I got it right." He reached over and plucked something from Perceptor. The red con had to quickly shift the weight in his arms to balance it again. Shockwave held an axe in his hand, and presented it to Optimus. Optimus took it, awed.

"And this is also yours," Shockwave said. He brought out what looked like a big stamp, and pressed it to each of Optimus' Decepticon symbols. There was a sharp, quick pain and it was all over. When Shockwave lifted the stamp, there was a new symbol on Optimus. It was his old Decepticon symbol, but there were wings spread out on each side. It was the sign of the Decepticon Elite Guard.

As Shockwave continued on down the line, Optimus examined his new weapon. It had a sharp energon blade on one side, and a nice balance to it. Its handle was short at the moment, but Optimus could tell it was extendable. Behind the blade, it was painted red and blue just like Optimus' armor. As Shockwave moved on, Optimus extended the handle. At full extension, it top of the blade reached the crown of his head.

In the middle of the extended handle, Optimus saw some blue lettering. Upon closer inspection, he could make out what they said. They said: _Keep the faith, Optimus. Always. –Perceptor._ Right after Perceptor's signature was a tiny Autobot symbol. Optimus smiled inwardly and ran his hand over the words. They disappeared, but Optimus could still see their faint outlines.

"Okay everyone!" Dirge said, once Shockwave was finished. "Next solar cycle, we begin some rigorous training. So get rested, get used to your new weapons, and be ready to fight tomorrow. Dismissed!" Everyone bowed slightly and raced out of the training room with their new weapons in tow.

* * *

Optimus careened through the streets of Kaon, too excited to pay much attention to things around him. Twice he nearly hit a building, and he practically ran over Breakdown. He was in too much of a hurry to notice the glittering Decepticon buildings around him, or yell a greeting to the Seekers flying above him. Luckily, since most Decepticons flew, the sky was much more crowded than the streets.

Finally he reached the outskirts of Kaon and came to a screeching halt in front of the _Library of Ages_. He transformed and walked quickly through the entrance. He brushed past Alpha Trion, and the old mech called, "Where are you going in such a hurry, young con?" A chuckle came from Alpha Trion as he followed Optimus through the labyrinth of records.

The two Decepticons came into a gathering area and were met with the stares of thirteen other Decepticons. The nearest one, Ratchet, turned in his chair and smiled. "So, how'd it go?"

Optimus unsheathed his axe and smiled, "I'm officially a Major. Insignia and everything."

Everyone cheered. "Congrats, Major," Ratchet winked with a smile.

"Is that your new weapon?" asked a blue and white con.

"Sure is, Mirage," Optimus gave it a few good swings.

"I'm so proud of you," Alpha Trion said. "Since the first time you stepped into this building eons ago, you've become so different."

"I owe a lot to you and your library," Optimus said. "It's taught me so much." Alpha Trion patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Yo, Major," said a silver con. "Guess what happened to me the other solar cycle?"

"What happened, Jazz?" Optimus walked up and joined the circle of young Decepticons around the large, circular table in the middle of the gathering area. He pulled up a chair and plopped himself into it, sheathing his axe in the process.

"I was appointed to rank Minor."

"Congratulations, Jazz." Optimus turned to the mech next to him, "How've you been, Ratch?"

"I'm at the highest level I can get, and am now learning medical secrets hardly anyone else knows. Soon, I'll have my own job and office. It will be great!"

"That's amazing," Optimus clapped Ratchet on the shoulder. "You are one amazing medic."

Ratchet was about to say something, but then everything went silent. There was a small creak as the front door opened, and then the soft clang of footsteps coming towards them. For a click they sat there without movement, and then the intruder came into sight. Perceptor walked with purpose in his steps and found his place in the circle.

"Optimus," he said, "you are an insane driver! How are you still alive?" The circle was silent for a moment, and then everyone burst out laughing. Alpha Trion slipped away, and eventually everyone calmed down.

Optimus looked around the room, seeing every con there that shared the same hope: that the Autobots would one day rise again. Every con here had been in the group for at least twenty-one stellar cycles, and had been a friend of either Optimus or Ratchet before they came into the group. Now, Optimus examined each face he had come to know so well.

Ratchet was his oldest friend, and they had started the group together. He was ready to carry on his career as a medical professional, and hopefully make some discoveries along the way.

Jazz was in the Decepticon Academy, and had a good chance of joining the Elite Guard after his training. He had an odd taste in music, but was loyal to the end. He had been the first one to be accepted into the newly formed group.

Ironhide, a black con, was about to graduate from the weapons department of the academy, and had a promising career ahead of him. He knew anything and everything there was to know about weapons, and could teach or recommend any one of them to you.

Blurr was a light blue con, and the speediest con you will ever see. He had just graduated from a specialized scout academy along with Stalk, Prowl, and Mirage. The three were tight, and had the same job delivering important messages around Cybertron and protecting very important Decepticons.

Silverbolt, a silver jet-con, was part of the Seekers along with Strike, and flew beside Optimus' mentor, Dirge. He was the leader of his own band of Seekers, which included Strike, and mined for energon and made sure others did their work.

Bumblebee was a yellow and black con who was currently working his way through scout camp, hoping to be one of the best. He was getting help from everyone, since he was the youngest of the group. He was passionate, though, and was ready to do anything.

Perceptor was an apprentice under Shockwave, and was hoping to become a great scientist one day. He had the processor for it, and his spark was a good as any Autobot's ever was. He was ready for anything.

Prowl was a gold and black con with a knack for specialized scouting. He was a great fighter in a tight situation, and could easily deliver the messages needed or protect the cons he needed to.

Stalk was a white and silver con with a mixture of Blurr and Prowl in her. She had a bit of a sassy attitude, but could pull through in a tight situation. She loved to use her speed for whatever job she was tasked. Her, Blurr, Prowl, and Mirage had a tight friendship and stuck together through anything.

Skidplate was a black and white patrol officer who patrolled parts of every city on Cybertron. He was the one who had the most difficult time getting to any of the meetings. He patrolled with his brother, Barricade, and took pride in what he did.

Mirage was a blue and white con with a very special ability. He could turn invisible. This gave him a prime spot in the specialized scout academy, where he became fast friends with Stalk, Prowl, and Blurr. He took special pride in being part of this group, but always kept the promise of silence.

Blaster, a red and yellow con, was the hand-picked apprentice of Soundwave, and had a very odd taste in music. He was in a very specialized program, and was a very good asset. He would fight passionately for this cause if called to do so.

Sideswipe was a silver con with a positive attitude and a slick way of talking. He was enrolled in the Decepticon Academy, but was convinced he wouldn't get any further. He was thinking of joining the gladiator fights of Kaon to hone his skills, but Optimus advised his against this. Optimus had fought in the gladiator fights, and it was not something for the weak of spark.

Finally, there was Wheeljack the white, red, and green con with the can-do attitude. He was also and apprentice under Shockwave, and was always thinking of new ways to do things or new inventions to try out. Shockwave was quite proud of him.

While Optimus was in his reverie, conversations were going on all around the table. Suddenly, they all stopped and Optimus snapped out of his reverie. Alpha Trion had entered the room, and everything fell silent. He came up to the head of the table, and Optimus and Ratchet made room for him to stand.

"Young Decepticons," he announced, "you have been training for a long time. All of you have studied the ways of the Autobots, and feel they are ready for a comeback. I must warn you of the dangers, though, but not by reading or lecturing. By showing you why."

"Showing us?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yes," Alpha Trion stated, leaning on the table, "by showing you. All of you are to follow me. We're taking a field trip to the old Autobot base. We're going to Iacon."


End file.
